


A night in the Kings Chambers

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Digital Art, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: Negan Baratheon the first of his name decided to spend the night with his Queen.( I suck at summaries )





	A night in the Kings Chambers

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for Ash's Birthday Negan Challenge and I went with the Game of Thrones AU. Went with a the idea of Negan spending the night with his queen in the royal chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved how this turned out and had a lot fun drawing this. I wanted to share this little gem with other fans.


End file.
